One Hundred (character)
One Hundred (100) is a square Numberblock. She is voiced by Sharon D. Clarke. Prototype designs Gabe Sotillo's design of One-Hundred is white like Ten, but with a double-border - red and dark red - red lips and legs, dark red arms, ten stars (10x10) on each red glove in the colors of Numberblocks 1-10, ten decagram eyes (10x10) of the same colors, and four pentaicosagram buttons of the same colors (25x4). She is a mix of the Numberblocks Arifmetix's design of One-Hundred is white with red borders like Ten, but she's square with ten stars (10x10) on each glove colored in the Numberblocks 1-20, She is a mix of the Numberblocks 1-10. She is called a big 100-block. SuperToysUniverse’s design of One Hundred is golden, used making Clay. Stikbot1992's design is white on the inside, two outlines, one red and one white, with ten stars a glove. SuperToysUniverse’s 2nd design of 100 is red and white checkered. ThePinkDrop’s design has two red borders, and the blocks are all white. ladyviking22's design of 100 is female and has One rectangle eye and one square eye Has dark red lips Dark red limbs with four array displays with white borders and 100 red blocks and Dark red eyebrows ISNorden's design of One Hundred is golden with crimson limbs; each of her blocks is edged with the same crimson shade. She wears white gloves (each one with a bright-red star accent) like those of Ten, and white running shoes with bright-red racing stripes (four per foot). A pair of sunglasses with golden, star-shaped frames hides this One Hundred's eyes; presumably, her eyes are square (but no other Numberblock knows for sure). Rayman901's design of One Hundred are rainbow borders with rainbow blocks: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Rainbow with Violet, Pink, 3 Grays and White. Gallery 100fan.jpeg| ’s One Hundred Безымянный102.png| 's One Hundred 15515727872824124996168883158269.jpg| 's One Hundred One Hundred by Stikbot1992.jpg| 's One Hundred 2019_04_20_14_43_07.png| 's One Hundred Numberblock100.png|Zander's One Hundred NoibatYayya100.png| E86FAF31-5480-4B70-BA7A-C72A0DC02F21.jpeg| 's One Hundred 100 (Male).png| 's One Hundred 962E2A8C-ECA2-49CD-ACE9-9F53F487C469.jpeg| 's One Hundred Screenshot_2019-07-31 One Hundred (character).png| 's One Hundred 09EBCDCD-D96F-4C16-B74B-EF232DE79C1B.png| 's One Hundred 100.svg| 's One Hundred Capture 2019-08-04 19.56.46.jpg|Redbot's One hundred Lewis06 and ISNorden Hotshot-One-Hundred.png| 's One Hundred (as drawn by ) One Hundred-0.png|Official 100 One Hundred-(RM901)(Fanmade).png|Rayman901's One Hunderd 05310E4B-E00A-48FB-816D-BBADFA158FA7.jpeg|Humanized 100 C9958DEA-FCCA-4220-90ED-176343E9D18F.jpeg|Ditto except with humanized one hugging her and crying Sleeping 100.PNG|100 Sleeping In One Thousand And One 3BF7AF47-8A94-443B-8F64-E8FD5F16EFBE.png|One Hundred cake Trivia * One Hundred has one eye because she is one big Hundred-block. (This didn't apply to Ten though) ** The main reason why Ten doesn't have 1 eye, while One and One hundred do is because Ten doesn't have "One" in her name. * One Hundred is the smallest 3-digit Numberblock we all know of, since the number before her, Ninety-Nine, has 2 digits. * One Hundred's Voice sounds like a boy, even though she's a girl. ** This could be that her voice is rather deep. * Viewers mistake her as a turtle-like figure because of her slow-moving character. Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Females Category:Female Category:Square Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 10 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 5 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 4 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Gender Unknown Category:Multiple Of 20 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 25 Numberblocks Category:Males Category:Characters with gloves/Multiple Of 5 Numberblocks Category:Big Numberblocks Category:Powers of Ten Category:Biggest Numbers Category:Multiple of 100 Numberblocks